Lab Rats: Day at Disneyland
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: The Davenports (along with Dustin and Rose) go to the most magical place in the world . . . Disneyland! Join them on their Day at Disneyland and the hilarious mishaps and chaotic adventures that occur during their trip inside the park.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

**PurpleNicole531 is back once again with another Day at the… story! I would like to dedicate the fourteenth edition (Wow! I can't believe it's gotten this far!) of the Lab Rats: Day at the… series to AllAmericanSlurp, who has been gracious enough to review my stories and her reviews are always so funny and awesome! Thank you, Slurp! You have been so amazing and I love your stories as well! They are as awesome as you! :D**

**So I dedicate this story to you since you wanted me to make more Day at the stories. Your wish has been granted! Here you go!**

**I think you readers will like this one very much because the Lab Rats are going to spend a day at the most magical place in the world…can you guess what it is? No?**

**DISNEYLAND! YAY!**

**It makes the most sense they go to Disneyland since they live in California, right?**

**So come join the Davenport family (with guest stars Dustin and Rose!) on a whimsical, hilarious adventure in DISNEYLAND! **

**And…ACTION!**

Lab Rats: Day at Disneyland

Disneyland.

The most magical place in the world.

And the place of every child's dreams.

Every kid wants to go to Disneyland, right?

And they beg and beg their parents to take them.

And they have many reasons to want to go to Disneyland.

To meet their favorite Disney characters.

To go on their favorite rides.

To take a picture in front of Cinderella's Castle, the most amazing structure in the world!

And they just can't go through life without tasting a Mickey Mouse shaped ice cream bar at least once, am I right?

A lot of different families go on vacation and where do they go to during their vacation?

Disneyland, of course!

And who's the next lucky family going to Disneyland?

I'm glad you asked.

It's the DAVENPORT family! YAY!

Let's go see how their day at Disneyland is going to go, shall we?

**-Lab Rats-**

"Ugh! Chase!" Bree complained. "What are you doing? We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves; not reading!"

"I'm not reading." Chase said. "I'm looking over the checklist I made for our trip to Disneyland. I want to make sure we hit everything that's written on my list."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Who needs a silly list? Let's just go crazy and pick anything at random!"

Chase sighed. "And that's exactly the problem, Bree. We need to be organized, not random and crazy!"

Bree scoffed. "I came here for fun. But I guess I can't have fun here with you around!"

Chase ignored Bree's comment. "Okay, have we entered the park yet?"

"Chase, we're currently walking along Main Street U.S.A. Of course, we've entered the park!" Bree exclaimed.

"Entered Disneyland park. Check!" Chase checkmarked the first thing on his list.

"Are we walking along Main Street U.S.A?"

"Chase, I just said that! We are!" Bree was getting really fed up with her brother's stupid questions, which is kind of ironic since he's supposed to be the really smart one.

"Walked along Main Street U.S.A. Check!"

Bree really wished she could rip her hair out. She was getting REALLY, REALLY annoyed with her brother right now. More than usual.

"Have we taken a picture in front of the Sleeping Beauty Castle and walked through it yet?" Chase asked.

Bree groaned. She really wished she could tackle Chase right now, but she couldn't. Because she's currently in a public park. So she decided to let Leo take this one.

"Chase, that's exactly what we are going to do. We're heading to the castle right now!" Leo stated.

"Okay then. Check!"

"Chase…"

"Yeah, Rose?" Chase turned to his girlfriend, who was walking beside him.

"Please give me the checklist."

"Why?" Chase held the checklist close to his chest and he gave Rose a confused, scared look.

Rose smiled. "Because I want to throw it in the trash so we can have fun at the park, okay?"

Chase shook his head. "No." He simply said.

Rose sighed. "Give. Me. The. Checklist. NOW!"

Chase shook his head. "No." He then stuck it back in his backpack and zipped it up.

Rose rolled her eyes. "We'll come back to this later. Let's just take the pictures, okay?"

"I've got the camera!" Tasha proudly held the camera in her hand. "Picture time!"

**-Lab Rats-**

So the Davenports took pictures in front of the Sleeping Beauty Castle.

Afterwards, they then walked through the castle and admired the pretty artwork and stuff inside.

"Okay. That's done. What's next?" Rose asked.

Chase looked at his checklist. "Buy Mickey ears or a hat requested by Leo."

Everyone looked at Leo.

"What?" Leo asked. "You know you can't go to Disney without wearing Mickey ears or a hat on your head!"

"Seriously?" Douglas said. "I am not wearing ears or a hat! It will mess up my awesome hair." He stroked his hair as everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Same with me, but you don't hear me complaining." Donald told his brother.

Douglas scoffed. "Oh please! I can just hear you crying on the inside."

Donald sighed. "Can we just-"

"Mr. Davenport," Rose butted in. "This is a little kid's dream you're crushing here! And we're in Disneyland! This is where dreams come true, not crushed! So just deal with it and let the kid get his stinking Mickey ears or hat or whatever!"

Donald looked at Chase.

Chase smirked. "That's my girlfriend for you."

Dustin patted Donald on the back. "Trust me, from a guy who has had previous experiences, do not get Rose mad! Under any circumstances, just don't!"

Donald nodded. "Okay! We're getting Mickey ears!" He announced.

"YAY!" The family cheered. Except for Douglas and Donald, of course.

So everyone ended up buying Mickey ears or a hat at a nearby Disney store.

Both Bree and Rose bought a pair of sparkly Minnie Mouse ears.

Leo bought a traditional Mickey Mouse hat.

Tasha bought a pair of traditional Minnie Mouse ears.

Adam bought a cowboy-themed Mickey Mouse hat.

Dustin bought a pirate-themed Mickey Mouse hat.

Douglas, Chase, and Donald all went with the light-up Mickey Mouse ears.

After everyone finally got their ears and hats, Chase checked off the item on his Disney list.

"Okay…so next thing is…going to each land in the park." Chase replied, looking at the next item on his list.

Bree grabbed Dustin's arm. "Ooh! Dustin and I want to go to Adventureland! Right Dustin?"

"Uh…sure." Dustin responded.

"Leo and I are going to Frontierland! We can pretend we're cowboys!" Adam pretended to be spinning a rope over his head and lassoing it over Leo.

"Yeah!" Leo agreed enthusiastically.

"Chase, you want to go to Tomorrowland with me? I know how much you love sc-fi and technology and science!" Rose said excitedly. "I do too and I really want to go there with you!"

Chase smiled. "Sure. I hear there's some pretty awesome rides over there."

"Hey, can I come with you two? I wouldn't mind tagging along, if you'd let me. It sounds like a lot of fun." Douglas looked at Chase and Rose, waiting for a reply.

"Uh…sorry Douglas, but Rose and I were just going to go together…alone…and stuff." Chase replied.

"Oh, no problem. You two go have fun." Douglas put his arm around Donald. "Besides, I'm sure Donnie and I were going to do something together, right?"

Donald removed Douglas's arm from around his neck. "Uh…yeah not gonna happen. I promised Tasha I'd take her to a fancy, romantic restaurant for like a date and you know…"

Douglas looked hurt. "Oh…yeah…sure…go ahead. You two have fun as well. I'll just um stand here by myself and look at the scenery and stuff…"

Donald looked at his brother concerned. "You sure you'll be fine yourself?"

Douglas waved his hand. "Oh yeah! I'll be totally fine! Okay? I mean don't worry about me. I'll be standing here and looking awesome as always."

Donald shrugged. "Okay then. Come on Tasha." He put his arm around his wife and they both walked away.

Bree and Dustin had gone to Adventureland, Adam and Leo were on their way to Frontierland, and Rose and Chase were going to Tomorrowland.

Douglas was all alone in the middle of the street, with the crowds of people walking past him.

He sighed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to decide to stay alone.

It probably wasn't.

**-Lab Rats-**

"So what ride do you want to go on first?" Dustin asked as Bree and him finally entered Adventureland.

"Hmm…" Bree thought for a minute. "How about the Aladdin magic carpet ride?"

"Sure!" Dustin agreed.

"Great! Let's go!" Bree then took Dustin's arm and pulled him to the line for the Aladdin ride.

"Whoa…that's the ride?" He asked, staring up at the spinning magic carpets going around in a circle. "And are those camels spitting water on the people?!"

Bree sighed. "Yeah…that's the not so fun part of the ride, but the spinning carpets are pretty cool!"

Dustin just kept staring at the ride. "Uh-huh." He said, not really listening to what Bree was saying.

"Wait a minute…" Bree raised her eyebrow at Dustin. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights!"

"No."

"Well clearly you're afraid of something…what is it?" Then it dawned on Bree.

"Oh…I get it!"

"You get what?" Dustin asked.

Bree smirked. "You are afraid of getting wet!"

"No."

"Then what is it?! Tell me or I'll whack you in the head with my fist!" Bree held up her fist threateningly.

Dustin's eyes went wide. He definitely didn't want that. He immediately covered his face.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you!"

Bree put her fist down.

Dustin sighed. "I get easily woozy, okay? That ride looks pretty fast and it's spinning so I'm afraid I might throw up and I don't want to be throwing up on myself, or you, or the ground, or somebody who's standing in the line of my throw up."

Bree smiled. "Thanks for finally telling me. And don't worry! If you want to avoid this ride, I can just ride it myself."

"No!"

Bree looked at Dustin. "What?"

"I mean…you have to face your fears sometimes, right? I'll come on the ride with you."

"Okay…" Bree hesitated. "But if you throw up on me, I swear I'll-"

Dustin quickly put his hand over Bree's mouth. "Hold up! We're in a park! There's children around!"

Bree rolled her eyes. She mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Dustin asked. "I can't understand you."

Rose groaned and pointed at Dustin's hand over her mouth.

Dustin gasped. "Oh!" He removed his hand. "Sorry!"

"Thank you and no problem." Bree replied.

"Oh my gosh! Lindsey! It's one of those bionic superhumans! She's here! At the park! And we're actually seeing her in person!" A brunette girl squealed.

"I know Kelli, I'm right here you know." Her blonde friend said a bit bored.

"It's you!" The brunette, Kelli, walked up to Bree. "I'm such a huge fan! Can we get your autograph?"

"Wait, what?" Bree asked, a bit confused and startled by what was going on.

"She means can she get your autograph? I'm not that interested." Lindsey corrected her friend.

Bree smiled. "Uh sure…I guess." She proceeded to sign her name in Kelli's Disney autograph book.

"Thank you! Can I get a hug from you?" Kelli asked, excited.

"Sure?" Bree was a bit overwhelmed by all of this, but she gave Kelli a hug anyways.

"Oh my gosh! I hugged one of the bionic superhumans! Yay!" Kelli squealed again.

"I, in fact, have a name and it's Bree."

Kelli's eyes went wide. "Bree…that's so cool!"

"Eh…I've seen more impressive stuff than a bionic superhuman. Besides, what's so awesome about being bionic anyways?" Lindsey asked.

"Uh…I can travel from Paris and back in like three seconds." Bree replied.

Lindsey smirked. "I don't believe it. Unless you can show me…"

Bree raised her eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Apparently so." Lindsey remarked.

"Fine. I'll prove to you how cool I am!" Bree then super sped and back in exactly three seconds and she had a bunch of souvenirs from Paris in her hands. She then handed them all to Lindsey.

"There you go! Every souvenir from Paris. How's that for coolness?"

Lindsey looked at all of the stuff in her hands. She was utterly shocked. "Whoa…you really are the fastest person in the world. Awesome! I so wish I had super speed like you!"

Bree laughed. "Keep dreaming there."

"Hey Bree…uh it's alright I call you Bree, right?" Kelli asked.

"Sure."

"Who's the cutie standing right next to you? Is he your boyfriend? Are you on a date?"

Bree's eyes went wide. She saw Dustin shifting uncomfortably next to her. "Oh no…no, no, no…we're just friends hanging here at a park…having fun…" Bree chuckled nervously.

Kelli nor Lindsey seemed to be buying it. "Okay, if you say so." Lindsey said. She then turned to Kelli. "Come on Kells, let's leave these two to their friendliness and bounce."

The two teenage girls then left.

Bree sighed. She was so glad that was over.

"You do know we both have crushes on each other, right?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah…"

"Are we ever thinking of going further? You know, more than just friends?"

"I…I really don't know, Dustin." Bree replied.

"Think about it." Dustin smiled.

Bree nodded. "Sure…"

Dustin and Bree were then next to get on the ride.

"You sure you still want to do this?" Bree asked.

Dustin nodded. "Oh yeah! I'm not letting you go alone!"

"Oh really? You don't think I can handle myself?"

"No, I do think you can. You aren't scared though, are you?"

"Please! I'm bionic and I go on dangerous missions to save humanity! This is nothing to me!"

Dustin smirked. "I know. I'm bionic too, but everyone gets scared at times, right?"

Bree smiled. "Maybe…"

"You sure you don't want me to hold your hand just in case?" Dustin asked.

"As long as you don't mind me holding yours." Bree stated.

"I don't mind." Dustin grasped Bree's hand.

"Neither do I."

And that's when the ride began and Dustin and Bree were holding hands the entire time.

**-Lab Rats-**

Adam and Leo were in Frontierland and they were about to go on a ride, but something else got in their way of doing that.

"Oh my! You're so strong!"

"Oh my gosh! You just shot lasers out of your eyes and burned a hole in that sign! Awesome!"

"Can I have your autograph?!"

"Adam, right?"

"Yup! That's A with an M. There's a big duh in the middle!"

"Adam!" Leo hissed.

"What?" Adam looked at his brother.

"We're supposed to be going on rides! Not posing and demonstrating your bionic abilities in front of four teenage girls!" Leo explained.

Adam shrugged. "Okay. Hold on."

"Sorry, girls! But my scrawny little friend here says we have to go so…"

"Wait!" One of the girls interrupted. "You forgot my friend's autograph!"

"Oh right!" Adam grabbed a pen and signed his name on the girl's t-shirt. Of course, it was spelled the wrong way, but to Adam, he didn't care about or notice his mistake.

The girl grinned. "Thanks!"

"No problem, ladies, catch ya laters!" Adam was then dragged away from the group of girls by none other than Leo.

"Are we done? Because that was just embarrassing." Leo commented.

"Aren't you like the king of embarrassment?" Adam remarked.

Leo sighed. "We never speak of this again, agreed?"

"Yeah. So…"

"Big Thunder Mountain Railroad?" Leo suggested.

"YOU'RE SO ON!" Adam then ran off.

"ADAM WAIT!" Leo ran after Adam and yelled at him. "THE RIDE'S THE OTHER WAY!"

**-Lab Rats-**

Chase and Rose were in Tomorrowland and had just come out of Space Mountain. Chase was carrying Rose in his arms for no apparent reason.

"Are you good now? Can you stand?" Chase asked his girlfriend.

"Just a few more minutes." Rose mumbled.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only for you."

Rose smiled. "Thanks."

Of course, those few minutes were cut short when Chase was bombarded by a group of girls.

"Hey! Look! It's Chase!"

"Oh my gosh! Chase!"

"You're so cute! You're the cute bionic aren't you?"

"Uh…I think so?" Chase was quite surprised and baffled by this sudden fangirl attack.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" One girl asked.

Rose decided it was time for her to butt in and stop this ruckus. "Uh yeah he does and it's me! SO BACK OFF LIPSTICK! HE'S MINE! ALL MINE!"

The girl smirked. "Really? Wow! I would think a guy like him would pick someone better to be his girlfriend."

"OH YOU ARE SO TOAST, SISTER!" Rose lunged at the girl, but Chase put his arms around her and pulled Rose back just in time.

"Whoa! Rose! Hey, hey, hey! Just let those girls be!"

Rose sighed. "You're right, Chase."

Chase smiled. "How about we go back to the main area? You know where we last left Douglas?"

Rose smiled back. "Okay! I wonder how he's doing right now. You think it was okay of us to just leave him like that?" She asked. "He did seem a bit hurt and sad when we all ditched him earlier."

"Trust me." Chase said. "Douglas is not the emotional, feely type of guy. I'm sure he's as hard as a rock right now."

"Right…" Rose didn't seem so sure though.

But when Chase and Rose came into the area they last left Douglas, he was nowhere to be found.

Rose looked at Chase.

Chase chuckled nervously. "Well! What do you know?"

"He's gone, Chase. What do you think we should do?" Rose asked.

"Maybe he went on some rides! I mean come on! How much trouble can the guy possibly get into when he's by himself?"

"This is Douglas we are talking about, Chase." Rose said. "Douglas."

Chase gulped. "Oh yeah. It was totally not a good idea to leave him here by himself!"

"You think?!" Rose yelled. "We gotta find the dude!"

"Yeah?! And how do we find the dude that can fake his own death and blow up labs?" Chase asked.

"I don't know! I was hoping you'd know!" Rose yelled at Chase.

Chase started pacing around. "This is not good. Not good at all!" He muttered.

Some people who were passing by looked at Rose and Chase weirdly.

What in the world were they talking about anyways? What was going on with those two?

Couples…

**-Lab Rats-**

Tasha and Donald were currently sitting at a table inside a fancy Italian restaurant called the Bette Noire.

A waiter had served them spaghetti with meatballs and the husband and wife ate while talking quietly.

"Oh Donald, this is so nice of you to take me to an Italian restaurant on a date and in Disneyland? Oh, this really is the most magical place in the world!" Tasha smiled at her husband.

Donald grinned. "Yes, and do you know what this reminds me of?"

"What?" Tasha asked.

"Our first date. The first time we met. Remember? We met up at an Italian restaurant. You were in that beautiful blue dress of yours. We ordered the same exact thing: spaghetti with meatballs." Donald explained.

Tasha blushed. "Oh yes! And then you got tomato sauce on your suit! Haha! I have never laughed so hard in my entire life!"

Donald nodded. "Yes, and it was the most beautiful laugh ever."

"Oh Donald, you're too sweet."

Both adults leaned in and were about to kiss when-

"Hey there, Donnie! How's the date going?"

"Douglas!" Donald nearly choked on his own saliva when he saw his brother grab a chair and take a seat next to Tasha and him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Just checking in on my favorite couple ever!" Douglas said. "Really, you two are too adorable together!"

"Well…that's sweet of you to say, Douglas." Tasha stated.

Douglas nodded. "Yeah…can I be honest, Donnie? I never thought you'd get a woman in your life…ever. I mean remember in middle school and high school?"

Donald hid his head in his hands as Douglas kept rambling on.

"You had a crush on this girl named Stacie. Now I thought for a while that you had a slight chance with her, but then after the shaving incident in middle school, I wasn't so sure. And then in high school, you shaved her head again! I mean come on Donnie! What guy makes the same mistake twice?"

Donald sighed. "I'm looking at one." He remarked.

"What?" Douglas asked. "Oh please! I've made mistakes, but it was only once! Not twice like you Donnie! Oh and boy was Stacie mad! I do wonder whatever happened to her. Of course, I lost contact with her after college. You…well…let's just say she burned your picture during high school so it goes without saying that you lost a shot with her."

Tasha looked at her husband. "Donald, is this true?"

"Every word." Donald said. He was seriously embarrassed about the memory, but mostly he was upset and annoyed at Douglas for even bringing it up again.

Just when his date couldn't get more awkward.

"Uh Douglas, do you mind? Tasha and I are kind of in the middle of a special dinner and…"

"Of course, Donnie! I don't mean to impede!" Douglas replied.

Donald sighed in relief. Now that he got rid of Douglas he can get back to-

"Now is the mayonnaise better on top of the crab legs or on the side? And also do you by chance do lobster legs?" Douglas asked a waiter. He had a menu in his hand and was deciding on what to order.

The waiter gave Douglas a weird look.

"No?" Douglas asked. "Alright then." He closed his menu and handed it back to the waiter.

"I'll just go with the crab legs and the mayonnaise on the side. Oh and don't forget the lemon slices!"

Donald hit his head on the table.

Really? Things just had to get worse? They just couldn't be normal could they? Just for one day?

Of course, Donald should've known.

His life wasn't normal and Donald didn't think it would ever be.

**-Lab Rats-**

The Davenport family with Dustin and Rose met back up near the Sleeping Beauty Castle.

And boy did they have a lot things to tell!

"What happened to you, Bree?" Chase asked his sister. She was covered from head to toe in what he hoped was a spilled smoothie.

"Did Dustin throw up on you, Bree?" Rose guessed.

Bree nodded. An embarrassed Dustin inched away from her.

Rose sighed. "Here we go again. Don't worry, I've had experience so I can clean that all up for you. Even the hair. Oh man, the hair's the worst!"

"So what did you two do?" Donald asked, referring to Adam and Leo.

"Well, first we got mobbed by a group of girls in Frontierland and then we went on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad." Leo explained.

"I still can't get that digested pizza out of my mind." Adam replied.

Everyone looked at Adam and then Leo.

"Don't ask. Just don't." He said.

"We got mobbed by a group of girls too." Rose stated.

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, and trust me you do not want to mess with Rose when it comes to boyfriend, girlfriend stuff." Chase commented.

Rose planted her hands on her hips and looked at Chase. "Did you think I was going to let those revolting girls take you away from me? Heck no!"

Chase smiled. "You are and always will be my rose."

Both teenagers then kissed. Leo immediately covered his eyes.

"AHH! HAVE ANY OF YOU EVER HEARD OF NO PDA?!" He exclaimed.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh man up!" She playfully punched Leo in the arm.

"Hey Douglas, where did you run off to?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing because we came back and you were gone." Rose added.

Douglas smirked and put his arm around Donald.

"Oh, I just tagged along on Donnie's date. Isn't that right, Donnie?"

"Every word." Donald mumbled.

"My only question is why?" Rose asked.

"Okay…" Tasha interrupted. "How about we all go get a Mickey shaped ice cream bar and then watch the fireworks display before going home?" She suggested.

There was a chorus of "yes" and "yay" and then everyone headed toward a stand that sold Mickey shaped ice cream bars.

After they all ate their Mickey shaped bars, everyone stood together in the crowds and watched the amazing firework display over the Sleeping Beauty Castle.

They all went back to the parking lot and got inside Mr. Davenport's self-driving car.

And they drove all the way home.

Oh, and we can't forget Chase's checklist for their trip to Disneyland which ended up going in the trash.

And the person who did it will continue to be nameless.

But we will give you the hint that it was Rose.

"It was me."

_The End!_

**Haha. What a magical yet hilarious day at Disneyland! It was really fun to write this and when this idea came to me, I knew it would be perfect for the Day at the… series. So I made it into "Day at Disneyland" **

**I think this might be my best Day at the… story yet, but that's for you readers to decide! I hope you enjoyed reading this and I'll see ya on the next Day at the…**

**Hakuna Matata, fanfiction readers! (Ha! See what I did there?)**

**(Note: Some of the stuff described in the story may not be in the actual Disneyland; I just went by memory and kind of combined the stuff from both Disneyland and Disney World, since I've been to both parks at least once.)**


End file.
